


Love between poets-forgiveness

by Colossalstars



Series: Love Between Poets [2]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossalstars/pseuds/Colossalstars
Summary: Summary: Dolly is in her room feeling depressed because of Dylan stole her crush away from her earlier today, when she found out about Dylan and Hansel making out in the tree house she felt betrayed by her own brother, Dylan would always be by Dolly’s side no matter what but she felt like he abandoned her, but Dj and Dante told Dylan to go to Hansel and they’ll sort things out with Dolly, Dylan tried to insist on him staying and sort things out with dolly but Dante and Dj wanted him to leave and be with Hansel.





	Love between poets-forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story from love between poets about Dolly dealing with depression after Dylan stole her crush.

Dante: (knocks on Dolly’s door) can I come in?

Dolly: GO AWAY!

Dante: Dolly please can I come in we have to talk.

Dolly: TALK ABOUT WHAT, ABOUT DYLAN BEING A LIER.

Dante: please Dolly let me and Dj talk to you please sis.

** _Dolly refuses to open the door out of frustration, Dolly puts her head down on her pillow to try to sleep it off, but Dj starts talking._ **

Dj: sis please let us in.

** _Dolly raises her head due to Dj voice, Dolly doesn’t really talk to Dj that much so she’s shocked to hear him speak to her._ **

Dolly: Dj?

** _Dolly gets up and walks to Dante , Dolly creek her door opening giving them the signal that they can come in. Dante and Dj enters the room slowly and approach Dolly._ **

Dante: um sis.

** _The first thing Dante saw when he entered the room was his sister sobbing while her head was down, her back was facing Dante and Dj._ **

Dolly: (while sobbing) why.

Dante: (while reaching for his sister's shoulder) sis?

Dolly: why did he choose DYLAN! (slaps Dante’s hand away)

Dante:  _ gasp _

Dolly: WHY DANTE WHY DID HE DO THAT!

** _Dolly raises her hand at Dante so he begins to cover his face for a slap but Dolly slowly put her hand down._ **

Dolly: I can’t take this.

** _She lunged at Dante giving him a hug instead of hitting him out of frustration, Dolly needed a shoulder to cry on and Dante accepted her crying on him, Dj came to hug Dolly as well._ **

Dj: it’s ok sis we’re here for you.

Dolly:  _ sniffs  _ but where’s Dylan huh. He says he always has my back one hundred and one percent my ass.

Dante: well there’s a reason for him leaving Dolly.

Dolly: (lightly pushes Dante off) why’s that  _ sniff. _

Dante: well you see we-

Dj: we told him to go to Hansel.

Dolly: YOU TOLD HIM WH-

Dante: wait we only did that because we think that Dylan shouldn’t stay here.

Dolly: what do you mean he shouldn’t stay here?

Dante: I mean if he stayed here that would probably be his doom so we told him that we’ll talk to you while he stays at Hansel place for awhile.

Dj: sis what do you see in Hansel anyway.

Dolly: I-I don’t know Dj, I think he’s really attractive but other than  _ sniff  _ that I don’t really know anymore (wipes eyes) maybe I took it to far.

** _Dolly puts her head down in shame._ **

Dante: well we still love you sis.

Dj: yeah who cares about Hansel anyway I say you should forget that loser because you’re way way better than him.

Dante: you deserve better sis.

Dolly: aw thanks you guys (hugs both of them) so um when is Dylan coming back.

Dj and Dante: um

Dante: he comes back tomorrow so um please don’t cause certain doom for all of us please.

Dolly: (giggles) I won’t, I love you bros.

Dante: love you to Dolly.

Dj: love you to sis.

** _Dante, Dolly, and Dj fell asleep together while they waited for Dylan to come back home, morning finally arrives and Dylan is walking back home while everyone is sleeping, minutes later while Dylan is walking he finally makes it back home getting ready to open the door._ **

Dylan: (inner thoughts) ok Dylan as soon as I see Dolly I will talk to her and resolve the problem , ok here we go.

** _Dylan puts his paw on the scanner to open the door. Dylan walks inside to see no one is in the living room besides diesel._ **

Dylan: hey diesel.

Diesel: huh what oh hi heh heh.

Dylan: where is everyone?

Diesel:  _ yawns  _ I don’t know.

Dylan: of course well have fun sleeping.

** _Before Dylan can walk away diesel walks up to Dylan sniffing him._ **

Diesel: hey why do you smell like that brother.

Dylan: (inner thoughts) oh no.

Diesel: (gets closer to Dylan)  _ sniff sniff sniff. _

Dylan: ok that’s enough sniffing I got to go.

Diesel: but why do you have that husky smell on you, were you wrestling with him?

Dylan: ah you can say that we were just playing a game.

Diesel: oh I like games can I play it sometimes.

Dylan: Ah um no because y-you’re still a pup only big kids can play it (awkwardly smiles).

Diesel: oh I dig it ok.

** _Dylan walks up stairs to find Dolly but as soon as he got up there he got tackled out of nowhere._ **

Dylan: oof ow what the, AH DOLLY!

Dolly: sup.

Dylan: you’re not mad?

Dolly: I was but now I’m chill.

Dylan: oh well I’m so sorry dol-

Dolly: dude stop don’t apologize I’m sorry for overreacting yesterday man (hugs) lets just push past this.

Dylan: oh (hugs back) I’m really sorry Dolly.

Dolly: (let’s go and punched his arm) whatever dude it’s cool now.

Dylan: love you sis.

Dolly: love you to b-

** _ Dolly felt something weird on her right hand, she checked it and saw some white sticky stuff in her hand. She gave it a sniff and reacted to the smell instantly._ **

Dolly: um bro is this what I think it is.

Dylan: oh shoot I’m sorry I forgot to clean myself me and Hansel were kinda busy.

Dolly: ew gross want this smells like Hansel.

Dylan: yeah it must be his, um Dolly what are you doing?

Dolly: (licks)

Dylan: (widens eyes) um why did you do that.

Dolly: guess you can say that’s me saying goodbye to Hansel  _ winks _ .

Dylan: ok that’s weird, I'm heading to bed.

Dolly: good night bro.

Dylan: goodnight.

Dolly: welp guess I can always try Fergus next 

** _Dylan walks to his treehouse and lays in his bed thinking about how lucky to have a forgiving sister, but Dylan can’t wait to have fun with Hansel again._ **


End file.
